In general, a vehicle is a transportation means for generating power through an engine thereof, transmitting the generated power to wheels, and transporting passengers or goods on a road. The vehicle may be generally divided into a body forming an exterior appearance, and a chassis in which various devices are organically connected. The chassis includes an engine of the vehicle, which generates driving force for driving, and main devices, such as a power transmission device, a steering device, a suspension device, and a brake device.
In the meantime, research on a stereo camera as a device for convenience of a vehicle has recently been actively conducted. The stereo camera simultaneously provides an image and distance information, so that the stereo camera has been widely researched for the purpose of recognizing a front driving environment.